Pantheon
Formed around the time of Warehouse 3, the Pantheon is a large round building specifically used to house ancient artifacts relating to the Greek/Roman deities. Dating from before Warehouse 1, this exceptionally powerful set of artifacts were located around Greece and Rome over 500 years in the possession of various individuals claiming to be descendants of Gods or, in some cases, Gods themselves. It was discovered after retrieval that the Greeco-Roman Pantheon was little more than a group of people who owned and used these artifacts, passing them along to their kin as they aged. This created the illusion of immortal deities, while also explaining inconsistencies in depictions. With their retrievals starting from Warehouse 2 and the collapse of the classical Roman Empire, belief in the Gods began to diminish as they produced less of a public display. Around the circumference of the room are thirteen statues of the main gods and goddesses, and along the walls between them are glass cases for the display of artifacts relating to minor gods. Artifacts Zeus/Jupiter *Zeus' Laurel - represents Zeus' aspect of triumph *Zeus' Lightning Bolt - represents Zeus' meteokinetic aspect Poseidon/Neptune *Minoan Trident - represents Poseidon geokinetic aspect *Poseidon's Conch - represents Poseidon oceanokinetic aspect *Statue of Poseidon - N/A Hades/Pluto *Hades' Helm - represents Hades' aspect of darkness *Plutus' Toga - represents Pluto's aspect of wealth *Hades' Bident - represents Hades' aspect over the dead Hera/Juno *Hera's Peacock Feather Fan - represents Hera's feminine aspect *Statue of Hera - represents marital strife Ares/Mars *Ares' Gauntlets - represents Ares' aspect of power and carnage *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield - represents Ares' aspect of protection from death in war *Mars' Axe - represents Mars' aspect of conquest Athena/Minerva *Athena's Owl Pendant - represents Athena's aspect of wisdom *Athena's Aegis - represents Athena's aspect of war *Minerva's Helm - represents Minerva's aspect of tactical ability *Athena’s Breastplate - represents Athena's aspect of strategy Aphrodite/Venus *Aphrodite's Girdle - represents Aphrodite's aspect of seduction *Aphrodite's Scarf - represents Aphrodite's aspect of seduction *Aphrodite's Hairbrush - represents Aphrodite's aspect of romance *Venus' Shell - represents Venus' aspect of birth Hephaestus/Vulcan *Hephaestus' Anvil - represents Hephaestus' aspect of creative power *Vulcan's Hammer - represents Vulcan's aspect of weaponry Dionysus/Baccus *Chalice of Dionysus - represents Dionysus's aspect of debauchery Apollo/Phoebus Apollo *Apollo's Bow - represents Apollo's aspect of light *Apollo's Sandals - represents Apollo's aspect of prophecy Artemis/Diana *Artemis' Bow - represents Artemis' aspect of the moon *Artemis' Cloak Pin - represents Artemis' aspect of the hunt Hermes/Mercury *Hermes' Talaria - represents Hermes aspect as a traveler *Rod of Asclepius - represents Hermes aspects as a healer Hestia/Vesta *Hestia's Cauldron - represents Hestia's aspect of comfort *Vesta's Threshold - represents Vesta's aspects as a guardian of the home Minor Dieties *Ariadne's Ball of Thread - represents Ariadne's domain over misdirection and guidance *Bowl of Golden Apples - representative of the Hesperides and immortality *Bow of Eros - represents Eros/Cupid's aspect of lust *Cardea's Hinge - represents Cardea's domain over door hinges. *Heracles' Bow and Arrows - represents aspects of masculinity and power *Janus Coin - represents Janus' aspects of new beginnings and duality *Marsyas' Aulos *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds - originating from myth, emulates the story *Plutus' Key - represents Plutus' aspect of wealth *Statues of Castor and Pollux - represents kinship and the connection between twins *Thetis' Necklace - represents Thetis' shapeshifting powers *Threshold of Limentinus - personifies Limentinus as the guardian of the threshold *Torch of Thanatos - Personifies Thanatos' aspects of a psychopomp Category:Sections Category:Origin Circle